


this thing progresses slower than a snail

by lumilumi



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, mostly everyone is dead, this idea hit me like a freight train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumilumi/pseuds/lumilumi
Summary: just hc and small (badly written) tibits of a somewhat story





	1. more detailed stuff

**Author's Note:**

> im using this to keep track of everything

(please keep in mind this is all just copy and pasted from dms i sent to my friend so this also has a fuck ton of spelling mistakes uwu)

the beginning-ish

roxas finds vanitas in a cave after roxas had woken up from his long ass nap (100 fuckin yrs) so anyway vanitas attacks him but roxas fights back bc he's cool like that  
so after they're done fighting vanitas is just like who the fuck are you and roxas say i honestly don't know

vanitas just says that's rough buddy and roxas laughs says yeah and start cleaning up his injuries but is bad at that so vanitas is just like man you're dumb and just pulls roxas near him and starts cleaning up roxas' injuries and wrappin bandages around the big cuts and then roxas turns to him and is like hey is this how you great everyone? do you just attack them? vanitas laughs and says yeah kinda people don't really tend to trust me and choose to fight me because they think im an "entity of xehanort" i mean i kinda am but i escaped his and his darkness

after they explain each of their situations (well roxas doesn't rlly explain to vanitas that he's the knight that is supposed to defeat xehanort he just says yeah i kinda just randomly woke up in some cave but dw im perfectly trustworthy) roxas asks if he can tag along and show him the way to kakariko since he doesn't rlly know where to go vanitas is reluctant but roxas is cute and he can't so no to that face but he says that people in kakariko don't really trust him but roxas still convinces him to go so vanitas says fuck it and helps roxas get up onto his horse (horse's name is flood) before getting on flood himself and they start making there way there with roxas asking random questions about the enviroment and animals but also asking about the history of the royal family now vanitas is kinda confused by that why does this roxas want to know about the probably dead family??? (vanitas big dumb and fails to notice the sheikah slate lmao dumbass) but he brushes it off and answers the questions  
anyway when they finally reach the stable roxas is a bit more reluctant around so many people and vanitas is no better and eveyrone kinda just avoiding them lmao

roxas gets fed up with the whole thing and just goes up to a stablehand to ask for directions to the village. when he gets the directions he has to go and pull vanitas from a argument that looked like it was gonna turn into a fight and they head off. with roxas telling vanitas how dumb it was to get into fights all the time (little did he know he would start doing the exact same thing)

other random stuff:

roxas always wakes up at random times during the night after they pass out when camp is set up and gets scared when he can't see vanitas at first but when he spots him a few feet away he gets up and just flops himself onto vanitas side and falls asleep again content knowing vanitas is next to him  
roxas fears that he's gonna wake up in the cave confused and scared and not being able to remember anything  
vanitas pretends to be annoyed and always makes a big deal out of laying away from roxas but the bastard is always happy when he can feel roxas lay next to him bc like no one has ever really showed that they care about him like this  
imma be honest i have a drawing of vanitas in the hylian set and roxas wearing the champions tunic but im a rat and forgot to bring the sketchbook that had the drawings in them


	2. random hc in no particular order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so many headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just random stuff i think would work in this

\- vanitas is somehow slightly better at cooking than roxas

  
\- roxas loves to make little charms out of whatever random stuff he finds

  
\- roxas has two horses called axel and xion but he doesn't know why those names came to mind or why they sound so familiar

  
\- vanitas loves to keep frogs

  
\- vanitas has two friends one is namine and she lives in hateno village and the other is repliku who is also a runaway vessel but often frequents hateno village to visit namine and vanitas whenever he comes around

  
\- namine works at the dye shop loves to visit the beach near the village

  
\- repliku sometimes works with herding the sheep to the correct areas (and by herding i mean scaring them to run to the correct places)

\- roxas likes tarrey town more than hateno village the only reason roxas bought the house is that he wanted a place for vanitas to stay at while he visits his friends

\- roxas says fuck the master sword and dual wields two traveler swords most of the time

  
\- vanitas can see really well at night

\- he also likes to buy roxas little trinkets when they're in a village the camera roll on the sheikah slate has 60 pictures of roxas trying to eat a bug

\- roxas cried when he saw a dog and proceeded to lay in the dirt next to it and tell the dog everything he knows

\- vanitas can and will defend roxas honor and roxas would do the same for him to

\- vanitas favorite food is the monster cake 

\- roxas favorite food is any spicy dish

\- replinami will be canon once those two admit their feeling to each other

roxas: hey vanitassss-

vanitas: if you say you want a dog for the last time we're not getting a dog

roxas:

roxas: okay but like what if we did?

vanitas: hey i bet i can kill moblins with a stick faster than you can

roxas: that's the stupidest thing i heard but you're on *grabs a stick and runs into a pack of moblins *

ideas that are work in progress:

so im thinking of making xion fill in mipha's place and axel be a knight in training roxas met before the calamity hit

roxas had known xion for quite a while so when he travels to zora's domain for his monthly visits he decides to take axel and the three instantly hit it off and xion introduced them to a treat that her people recently made called sea salt ice cream so they all hang out at the dam whenever the two visit and eat ice cream while talking of battle plans but also teaching axel to swim (pushing him into the shallow side of a river and hope he floats) but dw xion was sitting in the river in case he had started to freak out


End file.
